Day off plus alcohol
by DarkMage999
Summary: When all Vexos get a day off and add alcohol to the formula you will receive temporary memory loss and awkward moments. May contain dark hummor. I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ITS CHARACTERS. THE OCs ARE MINE AND THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION TOO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

 **Today I will post my second special on this site. It is going to be some chapters. I still don't know how many exactly. XD**

Today was Friday and all Vexos received a day off.

Most of them decided to stay and enjoy their day off in the base, but sooner they will realize the mistake of doing so.

And Hades of course was going to enjoy it in her own ways.

"Hades, where are you going?" asked Spectra.

"For a walk. Do not try to search me or interrupt me." she said it with authority in her voice.

Spectra was dumbfounded at first, but decided to let him do whatever he wants.

"Ok. Enjoy your walk." and he headed somewhere.

Hades went to his room to get himself his bakugan and put his gauntlet in his room.

He left the room without realizing the tornado coming.

Finally that those two were gone an unexpected person arrived.

" _Ghhh … Finally. I thought those two would never leave."_ thought Shadow.

He went to Hades room like a ninja.

It was his own idea to go there and mess up everything Hades had. It was like a form of revenge.

After he got inside the room he classed it and he was in awe.

Hades had so minimalistic room that only if you remove some of the furniture it would turn out only walls.

" _Now let's make this place an explosion of mess, if possible."_ thought Shadow with enthusiasm.

After one hour of attempts, at last Shadow messed with the whole room. The only thing he found in the room was another pair of mask in the night shelf, some books that the palace had in a shelf near the door and the most surprisingly and unexpected thing was the mini fridge embed in the wardrobe.

"WTF! WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS TO HAVE A FRIDGE IN A WARDROBE!" screamed Shadow.

Shadow groaned.

"Nah. Better go, before the others start to search me."

He was about to leave until he noticed a metal box blending with the bed. He got the box from the bed and inspected it. When he opened it he was kinda excited.

" _Alcohol. Hmm …"_ and then an idea popped in his mind.

Meanwhile with Hades

Hades or now Blake was with Pandora and their bakugans in Tokyo, Harijuku.

Now they were in one of the many shops in the area walking with the same clothes as last time.

"Blake look at those hoodies."

The hoodies were the same. The difference the colors. The one was toxic green with melting ribs which were white and a real heart which was black. The other one was black with white melting ribs and red heart.

"What's so special?"

"BFF Gothic hoodies, not to mention in our favorite colors."

"Of course. But let's make this clear, I get the black one."

"Of course. Now let's buy them."

They went inside the store and payed for the hoodies.

Now they were walking towards their apartment.

"Blake."

"Yes."

"I was going to ask you about the camera that I gave you two years ago. Is it any use for use for you?"

"Of course."

After that Blake whispered the use of the camera now.

"Oh that's so devious."

"Of course it is."

 **And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys!**

 **Today I will serve you for appetizer drunk Vexos plus main course alcohol and dose of awkward moments and the dessert is hangover.**

 **Enjoy. XD**

Shadow was in the living room where most of the Vexos spent their free time. Now he was lying on the coach. Before he officially did it he poured alcohol in some cups. He tried one cup before he sipped the others. Surprisingly it didn't taste like alcohol at all, even though it was labelled as one. It tasted like strawberry and mint with some hints of Sprite and Cola.

He hid the bottles and the box behind the coach, so no one could see them, without realizing the surprises it holds.

He noticed that Mylene was coming ahead. He mentally smirked. Everything was according to 'his' plan.

"Oi Mylene, wana try one cup of these."

Mylene looked him skeptically.

"What did you put in those?"

"Nothing. Just try one. You will like it."

"Whatever." and she gulped the cup's content in seconds.

Her taste buds were in heaven.

"You weren't kidding when you told me they were going to be good."

Shadow nodded.

"Gihihi."

And Mylene decided to stay with Shadow for company. She pushed Shadow's legs out of the coach so she could sit there too. She got herself a book in advance from her room and started reading it.

As time passed Shadow was still quiet which was surprising and suspicious for Mylene.

" _Hmm that idiot. Why is he so quiet all of sudden? Something's off or he finally started to behave for his age."_

She smiled inside her mind.

Suddenly Gus, Volt and Lync appeared.

"Wow I've never even thought that you too are capable of being quite."

"Shut up Lync. Want one."

" _Hmm"_ Lync thought.

"Okay Shadow."

He grabbed one cup a bit hesitantly, because after all the person behind this was Shadow he couldn't be trusted so much.

Lync finished with his drink. He was surprised of the taste.

Volt saw Lync's face and decided to try one. He got himself a cup. He was surprised too.

All eyes were on Gus now.

"What?!"

Lync and Shadow smirked at each other.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not." said Gus with hints of a small blush.

"Then prove it." both Lync and Shadow said in one tone with the most devious smirk possible.

Gus gulped in fear. He got himself a glass and drunk it quickly. The taste was sour-bitter.

"That is-is-is FANTASTIC." he practically anime fainted.

The other Vexos sweatdropped.

Finally Spectra arrived.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." said the other Vexos without Gus.

" _Master Spectra."_

"What's with those cups?"

"Try one Spectra and you will see why." said Mylene.

"Ok." he simply grabbed one and drunk it.

No emotion left his face.

They simply stood in the room without realizing they were watched by a certain someone and his companion from somewhere way far away from an unknown location.

"Wait until the side effects kick in." said Pandora.

Blake smirked.

"Until then we will watch." said Blake.

 **That's for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Chapter three is in progress.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys.**

 **Even though I said I wouldn't post on fanfiction for now. That was only for Old friend from the past.**

 **And finally I found the notebook with chapter three of the special Day off plus alcohol. Finally chapter three will be posted. XD**

After the Vexos drank all off the alcohol that was available. First it was Hades' alcohol then 1/3 of the alcohol in the palace.

Two hours later things started getting hectic and unrecognizable.

"Oi give me more sake." yelled Mylene while using semi naked Shadow as a chair and a servant at the same time.

"Yes Mylene." he said in a dizzy tone with small hints of pleasure.

"What's with tone servant?! You deserve a severe punishment." she yelled the first part while the second part had more seduction with hints of authority in her voice.

She got a gigantic bamboo sword and she slapped Shadow's ass with it, which by the way was shaped very good with only his boxers.

After she slapped Shadow's ass he felt pleasure and pain in the same time. The final phase was him making hybrid sounds. Something that was mix between hyena's laugh and wolf's howl.

Mylene gritted her teeth.

"Is anyone here ready to serve me normally." she yelled, but that was of course what sounded on the surface. If you are observant, you will notice some boredom in her voice.

It was quiet.

"Neko maids, come here immediately." she was furious.

From the corner of the room Gus and Lync appeared. They were wearing classic maid dresses that reached their thighs. They also had pair of cat ears and tail popping out from behind. For extra they even had chains on their ankles. Their clothes were black and white and looked more feminine right now than Mylene, which was wearing scandalous and very revealing clothes. She had extremely short black shorts that would be considered like underwear in some countries. And for top she had a black bikini top. For outwear she had a fury leather coat that was similar to Spectra's, but also had some differences. She also had choker and black glasses. For shoes she wore high heels that reached her calves that were also black. Overall her appearance looked like a female dictator in Lady Gaga style.

"Now, maids entertain your Master." she smirked.

"Yes master, nya." they both said in unison and finished their sentence with nya.

Both of them started entertaining Mylene while dancing. Every time those two looked at her she had a look that said 'murderer'.

Well her 'murderer' look was for short until Spectra decided to interrupt.

"Mylene you need to calm down. Come here with me and join me." he said with a sexy voice full of seduction, while dancing on a poll with only his tight striped red and black boxers and of course his red mask.

"From where did you get that poll?" she asked definitely unimpressed.

"I found it somewhere."

In that moment while Mylene was talking to Spectra, Gus and Lync tried to escape.

"And where do you think you are going?" she yelled while emitting murderous aura enough to kill even a serial killer.

She slapped Gus and Lync on their asses and letting a nya escaping their mouth. She decided to even slap Shadow, but this time no howl or hyena sounds were escaping his mouth. The only thing that escaped his mouth was a 'beep' sound.

Mylene was enjoying this a little too much.

Spectra continued to dance on the poll, but this time with music and he choose For your entertainment by Adam Lambert. One thing the dance looked sexy.

Well that wasn't the most strange or awkward thing that happened this day, not until now.

The electricity went of for ten seconds and a view enough to bleach your eyes appeared – Volt with black leotard, tutu skirt and ballet shoes. Clothes typical for ballerina. He also had a black feather crown and pantyhose.

When everyone's eyes met with Volt's appearance everyone's souls started to disappear into thin air, even Mylene's.

He started to dance choreography of the Black Swan ballet and surprisingly it was pretty decent.

When he finished dancing everyone were unconscious.

"Guys…" he decided not to finish his sentence, because everyone were asleep and were either on one another asleep or in the most awkward position ever created.

Volt decided not to wake them up and he continued to dance like a ballerina.

Everything was perfect until a certain prince decided to enter the picture.

"Spectra we need to…" he couldn't finish his sentence, because he saw something that wasn't supposed to be seen.

"Ahhh my eyes." And he ran out of the room as fast as possible and get the nearest knife with bleach to bleach his eyes.

Meanwhile while Hydron was running like a scared girl while everything was shot and saved by two people.

Blake was staring with wide eyes at what she saw.

"Oh God." Pandora laughed hysterically.

She couldn't control it anymore. Everything was so damn funny for her.

While Pandora was laughing hysterically Blake was looking the footage, especially the one with Spectra.

She had extremely light blush.

"Damn he does have the body." she whispered very quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Pandora after she calmed down.

"Nothing."

"Sure." she answered teasingly which resulted in Blake averting her gaze

" _Tomorrow will be long day."_

 **And that's for the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
